Te he querido
by uncleankle
Summary: Te he querido desde hace tiempo, pensado en ti todas las noches, y aun así sigues lejana.


Ultimamente mi cerebro está fallando, en las noches no puedo dormir, tengo muchas epsadillas, y no le encuentro sentido a nada (y auqnue me duela admitirlo, ni siquiera a la musica ni a escribir) Tal vez bcbb1d5d se esté desvaneciendo. EN verdad disfruté este año escribiendo, fue todo un reto para mí, y viendo mis primeros trabajos, he mejorados y esos APESTAN pero sin ellos no hubiese mejorado.

RItsu lo narra.

Ah, y dont worry, seguiré trabando con mis dos fics empezados... algun día.

* * *

><p>Estoy nerviosa, mis piernas tiemblan y mi voz fluye tartamuda. Me sigues sin saber qué viene todo, por qué de repente te hablo. Probablemente has sentido mi mirada sobre ti cada día, todas las semanas, durante todo el tiempo en que mis sentimientos han vivido; sentimientos que desconoces y al parecer no conocerás.<p>

Abro torpemente mi mochila, y revuelco todo hasta encontrar el portafolio que buscaba. Te lo tiendo, y te explico su razón de ser. Sí, tu cumpleaños fue hace más de un mes, y desde eso lo he guardado con mis dudas, debatiéndome entre si debo dártelo o no. Sin embargo, ya no hay marcha atrás, ya no puedo abandonar.

Estoy nerviosa, aturdida y lo único que suena en mi cabeza una y otra vez es que por fin te estoy hablando. Abres la portada de pasta verde oscura y veo que tus ojos oscuros resplandecen. Sé que te impresionó que te hubiese intentado dibujar, pero no es para tanto; de hecho pienso que quedó mal, es imposible reproducir la belleza de tu rostro. Tus palabras de agradecimiento no las entiendo, y no se me graban. Me recrimino por eso, tanto que intento grabar cada detalle tuyo, cada palabra que de tu boca baila y no es dirigida a mí, y justo cuando por fin me hablas, lo olvido.

Lo que haces a continuación me termina de embobar, no me preocupo por mi aliento, mi mente se pone en blanco y hago lo que mi consciencia me ordena, aun no entiendo qué pasa. Pones tu mano en mi hombro y te acercas un poco más. Me abrasas un poco, pero no del todo, no como me gustaría que lo hicieras. Poso mi brazo disponible en tu espalda, y toco tu liso y largo cabello.

¡Dios mío, cuánto he soñado por abrazarte! No obstante, todo se derrumba, ella se aleja, alegre como siempre, por eso no puedo saber si tu sonrisa es por mi acto o porque tu vida siempre está llena de luz. Te advierto que no se lo muestres a nadie, esa obra solo la hice para tus ojos. Los demás no son tan puros como tú, ellos sí me juzgan.

Te vas por tu camino y yo por el mío, y cuando sé que estoy sola, comienzo a saltar y a correr con alegría, porque cada instante contigo es lo más maravilloso que me sucede. No puedo para de reír y alegrarme de lo linda que es la vida, pienso que los milagros sí existen, y que tú eres uno. Agradezco a Dios, pero no puedo detenerme a orar como es debido, la felicidad que siente mi corazón es inimaginable. Nunca había tenido tanta euforia.

Deseo volver a verte, y que mucho más que me tuvieses más en cuenta. Que pensaras en mí cuando estés en tu casa y unas todos los cabos y puntos del pasado que nos unen, aquellos por los que me gastado todas mis neuronas, y te des cuenta de que siempre he estado pendiente de ti, de tu bienestar.

Recuerda todas las veces en que nuestros ojos se han encontrado, en las que te he hablado a ti para preguntar cualquier estupidez, y en las que te he acompañado en silencio. Cuando te he dado cosas que dices en voz alta querer, y cuando te he querido hablar pero no he sido capaz. Espero esperanzada, sigo con la ilusión de amar a alguien y ser importante para aquella persona. Ahora me siento invencible, y que he traspasado todos los muros que nos separan.

Al otro día siento adrenalina, noto que mi corazón se acelera y las mariposas bailotean en mi estómago. Malditas las horas que nos separan, aunque esperaré todo lo que sea necesario por ti, mis sentimientos son densos y soy paciente, nada cambiará ni con cien años más. Por fin veo tu silueta hacerse cada vez más nítida.

Me miras, y pareces con miedo, ¿te asusto? No es mi culpa quererte de esta forma, yo no decidí nada, fue mi corazón que vio a través de tus ojos y se encontró con un alma tan pura y linda. Te miro a escondidas, miro tus pies, miro tus manos, miro tu cabello, pero tu cara es esquiva como tu mirada. El abrazo que me diste no significó nada más para ti, solo una formalidad de agradecimiento. Entonces lloro sin mojar mis mejillas, lloro sin que nadie lo note, tú tampoco, y te desvaneces por una puerta. Esa es la última vez que te veo, ¿sabes?

Es triste, muy punzante. Era algo que sabía desde el principio, pero no me importó mi razón y seguí jugando al amor. Jugué soñar con que te importaba, y que me tenías en cuenta en tu vida. Jugué a descubrir tu mundo, totalmente paralelo al mío; intenté cruzar mi camino con el tuyo, y ahora, en medio de mis lágrimas ocultas bajo la noche, en las sombras de la oscuridad, descubro que te amo.

Tanto que lo negué, tanto que me justifiqué con ser solo una atracción física y ahora… No es tu culpa, eso lo sé. Tú eres inocente, no sabías de nada, y es mejor que no te lo confirme. Tiro la toalla, pues hice lo que creía imposible, y aun así, me llevo el recuerdo de tus sonrisas, el grabado de tu voz y todo tus ser. Lo que descubrí con tus comportamientos y relacionando cosas, toso me lo llevaré en mi corazón para siempre. Y aun si nunca te das cuenta de que de tu mundo he partido, pues nunca pude estar allí, quiero que lo imagines. Alguien alguna vez te amó con mucha fuerza, sin forzarte a nada y sin dejarte nada.

* * *

><p>Triste, huh?<p>

"Claire": Supongo que entiendes que es para tí.. me pediste uno triste, y sé que lo podría haber hecho mejor, pero no sé si quiera escribir más... tal vez en un futuro. Y puede que suene muy apresurado, pero me hiciste ver algo que necesitaba, y que aunque lo ignoraba, me llenó de buena energía el saber que soy querida e importante para alguien. Te adoro, best-world's-senpai!

P.D: Tal vez algun día me de por poner otra parte a este, uno de mis sueños con finales felices utópicos. Depende de ustedes, queridos lectores, feliz navidad.


End file.
